Saviour
by ChapChupChoo
Summary: Clary Fray gets bullied. Badly. Like, not just verbally, but physically as well. Her boyfriend Sebastian Verlac is no help. He's 'too cool' to be seen with her. Clary desperately needs someone to save her. So, what happens when a blonde haired, golden eyed angel moves to her school? Will he be the saviour she so desperately needs? The story is better than this summary, I promise :)
1. Bullies Suck

I stared at the pearly white tile, slowly watching it get bleached by a thick crimson liquid. I groaned. Even though my nose was pressed up against the cool stone, it still felt as if it were on fire. I rolled onto my side and touched my fingertips gingerly to my nose.

The moment my fingers made contact, a sharp pain shot up through the cartilage and, judging by the excruciating pain, into my brain. A small scream escaped my closed lips. I heard people chuckle. Someone's foot connected with my side, once, twice, three times. Each time I gave out a small yelp.

"Ok, that's enough for today," I heard a familiar voice say. Someone started to protest but quickly silenced himself and I heard footsteps and the sound of a closing door. I lay on the floor, not moving.

"Clary?" The familiar voice said. I pretended not to hear. "Clary." The voice said again. This time I turned my head up. For a few seconds I only saw a white light but as my eyes started to adjust I started to see the outline of the figure towering over me. He was tall, had pale blond hair and was extremely good looking. I grimaced. _My boyfriend_.

Sebastian held out his hand. "Get up," he said, not in a rude, pushy way, but not with sympathy either. I lifted my arm and groaned. I must have fallen on it funny when I fell. He sighed and bent over to take my hand to haul me to my feet. The world spun for a second.

"Let me see," He said, putting his fingers under my chin and tilting my head up to look at my nose. "Well…." He said, examining it. He touched it with his fingers and I yelped. "At least it's not broken."

I let out a non-humorous laugh. "_'At least it's not broken'_?" My voice sounded strangled. "That's all you have to say?" "Well what the hell do you want me to say?" He asked as though what he said was a completely normal thing to say in this kind of situation.

"Well for one it would be nice if just once you could say, 'you know what Clary? I'm gonna go and tell those guys to piss off like a normal boyfriend would because I don't like the way they are treating you.'" I tried to imitate the way he talked and failed. "Actually, you know what I'd prefer? I'd prefer it if you went and beat-up those ass-holes instead."

"I'm not gonna do that." He said, looking at me darkly. "They are my mates." "And what am I then? A dog?" I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to wipe some of the blood off of my face without having to touch my nose.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying: 'Bro's before Hoe's?" He replied, smirking. "What?" I was shocked. "I'm not a hoe!" He ignored me and went into one of the toilet cubicles. He returned with an arm full of toilet paper. "C'mon," he said. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He made me sit on a toilet lid while he knelt in front of me and used the toilet paper to wipe the remaining blood off my face. I stared into his eyes the entire time. It was like looking into a black hole. When he was done, he didn't speak. He simply stood, collected up the now bloody tissues, chucked them in the bin and glided out the door.

I sighed. Why the HELL are you even dating him? A voice in my head said. I mean, what kind of a guy lets their friends beat up their own girlfriend? "Well, they don't know I'm his girlfriend." I said sadly.

That was one of the side effects of dating Sebastian. Because he was the most popular kid at Mountain View High and I was, well, you can imagine how unpopular I was, one of Sebastian's terms when I started dating him was that absolutely NO ONE was to find out about us. To be honest, I don't even know why I started dating him. I mean, he asked me. I could've said no. I guess I though he would offer me some protection from my bullies.

I sighed again. I looked at my watch. All that commotion took all of 3 minutes. I stood up. My books were all strewn across the floor from when _they_ knocked me over. I leant and my back hurt. I walked to the mirror and lifted my shirt. A big purple bruise was already starting to form on my back about the size of my fist. Shit. I had to come up with another excuse for my mom.

Even though my back was screaming at me, I bent over and picked up my books. I put them back in my bag and ran out the door, fighting tears from the pain.


	2. A Good Biology Lesson

"Are you kidding me?!" My best friend Simon exclaimed as we walked to Biology the day after the incident in the bathroom. "Why the _hell_ are you still dating that guy?"

Simon was the only one who knew about me and Sebastian. I mean, he was my best friend and best friends are supposed to tell each other everything, even if telling could end up with one of us dead and the other one severally injured, perhaps to the point that they wished they were dead. He was worked up because I had just told him what had happened yesterday.

"It's not like I have much of a choice." I said, scowling, "And keep your voice down please! You're not supposed to know." "Sorry." He mumbled, not looking sorry at all, just pissed off. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

Biology was the only lesson Simon and I had together, and the only lesson I didn't share with Sebastian. The only lesson 'Bully Free'. The lesson had already started, and Mr Starkweather glared at Simon and I as we entered. I ignored him, and found my way to my seat.

Mr Starkweather continued to glare until I'd arranged my books neatly at the top of my desk and was giving my full attention to him. Then he turned back to the rest of the class.

"Sorry for the disruption everybody. Obviously Clary and Simon had something better to do than turn up to class." "Yeah, soz about that." Simon said, pretending to be checking his nails. "We had very important business to attend to." "I don't doubt that Simon." Mr Starkweather said sarcastically.

"Now. Can anyone remind Clary and Simon what organs inside the human body are involved in excretion?" Two people in front of me raised their hands. Mr Starkweather pointed at someone near the back of the room.

I couldn't turn around to look at the person who spoke next, because of my recent back injury, but their voice was the most beautiful and handsome voice I had ever heard.

"The lungs, the skin, the liver and the kidneys." "Very good, Jace." Mr Starkweather said. "Do you know what each of them does?" "Of course. The lungs get rid of carbon dioxide and water, the skin gets rid of excess heat, the liver…"

The rest of what he said turned into a jumble in my ears. I was too focused on the beautiful way the words sounded to focus on what the words actually were. Whatever he said must have been correct because Mr Starkweather clapped his hands together. "Excellent!" He said.

The rest of class went by relatively quickly. By the end, I was literally bouncing in my seat trying to turn my body around so I could get a glimpse at the angel-voiced stranger.

He was obviously a newbie. I'd never had a Jace in any of my classes before.

When the bell finally rang the first thing I did was swivel my whole body around to face the back of the room. My jaw nearly dropped all the way to the ground. Sitting in the second to last row, in the seat where the beautiful voice had come from, was a drop-dead gorgeous boy.

He had shaggy blonde hair and golden eyes that were a few shades darker than his hair. I stared, not being able to pull my eyes away. He was packing up his things, getting ready for recess.

He looked up and caught my gaze. For about half a second he just stared back. Then he closed one golden eye and winked at me. I continued to stare in shock. He gave out the tiniest bit of a chuckle and turned his attention back to what he was doing.

After I'd recovered, I quickly gathered up my things. I looked up to see him walking out the door towards the cafeteria. _He winked at me_._ He winked at **me.**_ I felt instantly giddy.

I had to remind myself that I already had a boyfriend and that I couldn't just fall in love with every single hot guy I met as I stood outside the classroom waiting for Simon.

_But he winked at you_, that small voice in the back of my head said,_ You've never had a guy as cute as that wink at you before!_

"Shut up," I muttered to myself, as I saw Simon start to make his way over to me. "It doesn't mean anything."


	3. I Hate Blondes

As Simon and I entered the cafeteria, carrying our trays of food, I couldn't help but keep my eyes from searching the room for Jace. There was something about him, and I had no idea what, that made me want to talk to him, made me want to get to know him.

But I knew that I couldn't do that without pissing off Sebastian. Which kinda pissed _me_ off to be honest.

As my eyes scanned the room, I noticed Sebastian sitting in his usual corner, surrounded by his posse. They were laughing and shoving food in their faces; Sebastian had two girls next to him, Camille and Maureen, and they were flirting furiously with him: Camille sitting on his lap feeding grapes to him and laughing when he tried to bite her fingers, Maureen rubbing and massaging his shoulders and occasionally leaning down to kiss his cheek.

I gagged. He was disgusting. I didn't even want to _know_ how many girls he'd slept with. I continued looking around the room. Jace was nowhere. I sighed as Simon and I made our way to our usual seats at the table in the other corner, on the opposite side of the room as Sebastian.

I slid my tray across the table and sat down in the seat that it landed at. Simon plonked his tray down and slumped in his chair. He started eating without another word.

"Are you giving me the cold shoulder?" I asked, teasing. Simon and I hardly ever argued, and when we did, it was only about something small and was resolved in a matter of minutes.

"No." He said, glaring at his mashed potatoes.

"You know I know your lying right?" I said, using my spoon to fling a pea at him. It sailed past the side of his head and landed on the floor behind him. He didn't seem to notice.

"It's just that….." He stopped. I waited. And then it all came out in a rush.

"It's just that I've been in love with you for 10 years now and you seem to be completely oblivious to it and your dating a complete douche-bag who beats you up and you don't even care and you've never dated a guy before him and you said yes to him even though you barely even knew him and, and…"

His chest was heaving. I just stared at him. "Oh, Simon." I said eventually. He wasn't looking at me anymore. He was looking at his shoes.

"You know what?" He said, rising from his chair, "I don't care. It doesn't even matter. I'm over it. I'm done. I'm so done." He started walking towards the door.

"Simon!" I called, but he was gone. I dropped my head into my hands. He was right. I _was_ oblivious to his feelings. Even worse, I _was_ dating a douche-bag and I didn't even care.

Silent tears started running down into my hands. _No, no! You are **not** going to cry!_ I wiped my eyes, trying to get rid of the wetness and looked up.

Sitting across from me, where Simon had just been, was Jace. He was smirking at me, one side of his mouth lifted higher than the other.

He was insanely beautiful. For some reason it made me want to slap him, to wipe that totally gorgeous but totally infuriating grin off his face. "What are you smiling at?" I snapped. I just wanted to be alone.

"Confessions of love amuse me," He said, still smirking, "Especially when unrequited."

"You heard what Simon said." It wasn't a question. It was obvious he had been eaves-dropping.

"Didn't everyone?" He said.

I looked around. The three tables close to us were all staring; when I looked at them they looked away. My gaze drifted to Sebastian's table. Thank God they were too far away to have heard.

Sebastian was in the middle of a make-out session with Camille and was in the process of reaching down to grab at her arse. I rolled my eyes. His actions should've pissed me off big time but at the moment, it all just seemed ridiculously childish.

And Jace was just sitting there smiling his big, stupid grin.

"Just piss off." I told him, picking up my food and walking towards the door to find Simon.

As I left, I could've sworn I heard him laughing.


	4. Confrontation

**A/N: OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN SO LONG! I've been SUPER busy and just haven't had the time to write anything! I hope you guys didn't think I'd given up on this story! BTW I'm also sorry for the short length of this chapter but I have a writers block at the moment so if you have any ideas as to where you want the story to go pls tell me if you leave a review. Thx guys and here's chapter 4 :)**

* * *

I didn't talk to either Jace nor Simon for the remainder of the week.

Apparently Simon was too busy to talk every time I tried to call him, and there was no way I was going to talk to _Jace_. As far as I was concerned, he was a complete ass-hole. So much for the cute little wink he gave me that made me feel high.

I was kinda surprised when he bounded up beside me on my way to English class one mundane afternoon.

"Hey Clare." He said, matching my stride. I couldn't help but notice the way he walked. It was so graceful. _Stop it Clary_. "It's CLARY." I said, my voice venomous. "Now leave me alone."

He frowned. "Look, I'm sorry about the other day." He said, sounding sincere. "I didn't realise how important that Sampson guy was to you and-"

"It's Simon." I said, cutting him off, "Now PISS OFF."

I quickened my pace. He easily caught up to me.

"I really _am_ sorry." He said.

When I didn't respond he grabbed my shoulder and brought me to a halt, turning me around to face him. I tried to hold my glare but his liquid gold eyes melted me.

"Look," He said, both hands on my shoulders. "I don't apologize often but when I do I _am_ sincere. And I'm sorry."

I suddenly felt the urge to cry, to burst and let all my contents spill out onto the floor. I hardly knew the guy and I suddenly wanted to know him better than anyone else in the world. To make him mine. I could feel the tears suddenly starting to well up in my eyes.

_ Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_. I looked away from him, biting my lip.

"Clary."

Hearing him say my name sent butterflies to my stomach, making me feel dizzy.

"I'm sorry." He said, very softly.

I turned back to face him. He was looking at me sympathetically.

"Yeah." I said, and continued walking.

He didn't try to follow me.


	5. Disappointment

School had ended four hours ago. I was sitting at my desk doing geometry homework. My phone sat next to my sketch pad on my bedside table. It was bleeping at me, trying to get my attention. It was probably Sebastian, and I had set myself a personal challenge to see how long I could avoid talking to him. So far, I'd lasted since yesterday.

I could tell by the slowly-becoming-more-constant text messages that he was starting to become frustrated by my ignorance. Although he totally deserved my behaviour, I couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit guilty. I wasn't the type to hold a grudge, and it felt odd.

My fingers were twitching to pick up the phone and see the undoubtedly hundreds of text messages that Sebastian had left me. I chucked my pencil down. I was not concentrating at all.

Suddenly my head felt tight, as if my hair was pulling my skin towards the back of my skull. I yanked the hair-tie that was holding my hair in a ponytail out and ran my fingers through my hair, untangling the red curls.

Then I pushed my chair back from the desk, snatched my phone from where it was sitting and threw myself on my bed.

_ Bby don't do this_, was what the most previous one had said. From Sebastian of course.

_Why r u ignoring me 4?_ The one before that had said.

_C'mon babe, u no I love u_.

I rolled my eyes. Right. Of course he loved me. That's why he was making out with Camille the other day, to show just _how_ much he loved me. Dick-head.

I scrolled down to the bottom. In between the first and second text Sebastian had sent me was a message from Simon. My eyes bulged.

_ Clary_, it read.

_There's this blonde guy at school who asked me for ur number today. I have no idea who he is but I know I've never seen him before. I told him that you had a boyfriend if that was what he wanted and he looked somewhat disappointed. He then asked me if **I** was your boyfriend. He also looked relieved when I said no. Actually he was kind of a jerk about it but I won't go into too much detail. Anyway, I gave him ur number after all. Hope u don't mind. _

_Simon._

I text back immediately.

_Simon, of course I don't mind! I think I might no the guy ur talkin bout anyway. And I'm sorry about the other day as well. It was a lot to take in at once and I didn't know how to react. I'm sorry. Call me when u can._

I sent it and chucked the phone on my pillow. I didn't think I was going to get any more homework done so I decided to go for a walk around the block. I regularly went for walks when I was feeling angry with myself, and right now was one of those moments.

I shrugged on a jacket and walked out the back door. The air outside was moist and chilly, and I considered going back inside. But then I thought of the temptation I felt to answer back to Sebastian's messages and kept walking.

I walked past Madame Dorothea's, our elderly next door neighbour who claimed she was a witch, just as a boy with black hair and very blue eyes walked around the corner.

We collided mid step and he looked up apologetically, his cheeks flushed from the cold.

He had a cute, delicate looking face and was wearing black sweat pants and a holey grey jumper. "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered, reaching out to steady me.

"S'ok." I said, a little awkwardly.

He nodded, not meeting my eyes and kept walking down the street.

_ That's a new level of shy altogether_, I thought to myself, shaking my head. I kept walking.

* * *

I was walking past the neighbourhood playground, watching the kids play, when I recognized someone.

Someone very familiar.

Someone slim, tall, muscled in all the right places, and with blonde hair which was tussled and sticking out in every direction it possibly could, like he'd just gotten out of bed. He was pushing a small boy with brown hair and glasses too big for his face on the swings.

The boy was yelling "higher!" every time Jace pushed him. "I'm trying!" Jace yelled back, pushing harder every time. He didn't_ look_ like he was trying at all. "Izzy!" He called looking over his shoulder. "A little help here!"

My eyes followed his gaze to a bench on the other side of the park. Sitting on it was the boy I'd run into earlier; he was laughing and trying to push the girl who was sitting next to him off the end.

The girl looked like a model.

She had ink black hair that was down and flowing to the middle of her back. She was wearing designer-brand clothes and thigh-high leather boots.

The boy and girl were clearly siblings; there was no doubt in my mind. They had the same hair, figure and skin tone, although their eyes were different; the boys were a beautiful blue while the girls were a dark grey, almost black.

She stood fluidly from the bench and walked with a walk that suited a runway over to Jace.

She pushed him out the way and started pushing the boy on the swing with more force than Jace had been using. The boy on the swing was squealing in delight while Jace was talking to the girl, Izzy, while she laughed at everything he said.

I should have known.

There was no way a guy as great as Jace was single. I sighed and started walking away.

I didn't want to see any more.


End file.
